In general it is known to illuminate the cabin of a passenger aircraft for generally providing light. It is further known to adapt this light to special moods, for example changing color or intensity of the light to adapt the interior illumination to specific flight situations or passenger wishes. From US 2015/0008282 of Zodiac Aerotechnics, for example, a system is known which comprises a display device for an aircraft cabin, comprising a display adapted to display a plurality of stars. This device simulates a starry sky at a cabin roof portion. Furthermore it is disclosed that such a display device is arranged at wall sections of the aircraft cabin and that the aircraft cabin or compartment comprises a plurality of wall sections and a plurality of light emitting means for individually illuminating each wall section, wherein said wall sections and said light emitting means form such a display device. Such a display, again, is adapted to display a plurality of stars. Therefore the starry sky also is shown at wall sections of the aircraft cabin.
Such a system however is complex and can hardly be used for other purposes. Furthermore it is difficult to retrofit such a system.
Therefore, the invention seeks to provide an LED strip lighting device for a cabin of a passenger aircraft, a passenger aircraft, a method and a corresponding software product, which provides an illumination device which is usable for different purposes, in particular which is usable for safety purposes and which can be retrofitted in existing aircrafts.